<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fae and his guard dog by ButtercupFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911441">A Fae and his guard dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics'>ButtercupFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead Doves and Kinks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Pet Play, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt is tasked wih ridding a town of a Fae but the creature has other ideas for such a gruff Witcher. The Fae controls Geralt to act as his guard dog and shows him off around the very town that hired the Witcher and what else could he do but exhibit his power over Geralt by having public sex with him, while making the town people enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead Doves and Kinks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fae and his guard dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fae were definitely creatures Geralt preferred to stay away from. They were tricky and hated not getting their own way. Unfortunately, when running low on coin, Geralt couldn’t be picky when it came to contracts and had offered his help to rid the village of its pest. It’s just his luck that it splendidly backfired on him. He wasn’t very good at the diplomatic approach; much more preferring the familiar killing-the-monster method, which was probably how he found himself in his current predicament.</p><p>It had started promising when the Fae seemed to take an interest and Geralt believed it would be easy to convince them to leave the village alone. But the Fae kept edging closer, and after a few warning growls later from Geralt, the Fae- who introduced itself as Jaskier- seemed to have moved past mild interest to mischievous excitement. Looking back, Geralt should’ve probably acted more tactfully because the Fae lost interest in the possible agreement and quickly moved on to focusing solely on the Witcher.</p><p>Oddly, the creature ended up rambling about the need of a nice, strong guard dog if the village hated him so and compared Geralt’s behavior to that like the wolf depicted on his medallion. In the confusion, Geralt wasn’t prepared for the overwhelming magically pressure that surrounded him and consequently, he was quite surprised to find himself suddenly on his hands and knees.</p><p>Trying urgently to lift himself back up, Jaskier creeped closer to Geralt until he could see himself reflected in the creatures unnaturally blue eyes. The Witcher continued to struggle to the amusement of the Fae. “There’s no use trying to break this. You’re going to make a wonderful puppy; just look at your adorable frown!” Jaskier professed in glee while bringing his hands upon Geralt’s cheeks to squish at them gently. The Fae’s eye’s roaming his body sent a shiver through him- Geralt hated how they stopped at his crotch for a few seconds longer than normal.</p><p>Ultimately Jaskier ended up standing back to examine his new found pet. “Something’s missing-”. Pouting his mouth and tapping his chin, he was deep in thought. “-ah I know just what you need!” He held his hands out and before Geralt’s eyes, a dark grey leash materialized in them. The Fae brought it forward- grinning with his sharp teeth the whole time- and attached it to the leather collar Geralt was unaware existed until that moment. The Witcher growled but found he couldn’t get his body to cooperate. He could do nothing as Jaskier began to tug him down the path towards the village, although it was a relief that he found he was able to walk on just his two feet again even if it was still reluctantly.</p><p>As they wandered closer, Geralt discovered quite quickly that the Fae loved the sound of their own voice, endless chatter coming from the creature. Jaskier explained to his own delight how he made it so humans wouldn’t bat an eye at Geralt’s new behavior. As if Geralt should be happy with the knowledge that he had essentially became the Fae’s very own guard dog because at least no one would think it was strange. He’d be made to do whatever his so called Master wants. The Fae even had the audacity to say he should be thankful that he left Geralt’s mind free so he could see his cute grumpy faces.</p><p>“Besides, I did give you a little treat in the process. What kind of dog would you be without a little more enhancement in a few certain areas?” Jaskier chuckled at his own question, winking at Geralt who continued to be walked forward. “Not that you needed much improvement beforehand from the looks of it.” His one sided conversation seemed to entertain Jaskier enough; Geralt only managing to input growls throughout. Geralt was becoming more agitated. He could only imagine what the Fae was on about and all conclusions didn’t end well for him.</p><p>As they reached the village, Geralt felt himself start to blush at the prospect that people were going to see him. But to his relief, Jaskier was actually telling the truth that people wouldn’t be able to tell something was wrong or at least no one seemed to care as what they assumed was a normal man walking his guard dog past them. It didn’t stop him from wishing he was far away from this situation though.</p><p>They made their way toward the market. The street became much busier with people both buying and selling and it got harder to not bump into people. Some moved out of the way, reasonably wanting to avoid a muscular guard dog but a few wandered up closely asking Jaskier if they could stroke his pet.</p><p>“You’re more than welcome to stroke him. He won’t bite” Jaskier was delighted- he didn’t even need to encourage people to interact with Geralt, they seemed to want to on their own accord. Geralt felt completely embarrassed as people began to stroke his hair. Even worse, he lacked so much human touch before that it felt slightly nice to be subjected to their attention. If he tried hard enough, he could imagine everything was normal and these people actually just wanted to fuss over him for helping their village however he was quickly brought back to reality as one spoke about how they had never seen such a handsome dog before.</p><p>Luckily, the villagers wandered off not long after and Geralt could pretend he got some dignity back. But not for long as Jaskier halted abruptly and turned to face him, not holding back the playful look that took over his face “Silly me, darling! I seemed to have forgotten to remove your clothes- how strange of a dog to be dressed up”. Geralt felt a pull as he was forced to fulfil the unspoken command. His hands made quick work of his top and chucked it to the side of the path. Geralt could feel his whole body start to turn red with humiliation, knowing what his hands were about to remove next. He saw his own fingers grip the top of his trousers and underclothes and despite his efforts to resist; they were quickly removed too and thrown to join the rest of his clothes on the ground.</p><p>Geralt felt agitated and squirmed under the gaze of the Fae. It looked him up and down in satisfaction and hummed in approval at its own plan. Jaskier’s eyes drifted to Geralt’s cock and the Fae licked its lips before settling back to the frown on Geralt’s face; which only made the Fae grin more.</p><p>“Such a good boy. Now come along, there’s a stall up ahead selling fragrances which I must browse”. He tugged at the leash slightly on the harder side and Geralt’s legs began to move without his consent. Only subject to his own mind while the Fae approached the scents, he loathed at the part of him that jumped at the praise. He didn’t even want to think about what that meant but he was sure if he were a real dog, his tail would have wagged at being called a good boy.</p><p>“Geralt, Sit.” Brought away from his disturbing thoughts, Geralt’s knees quickly landed on the floor and his hands placed in front of them. His legs were slightly spread and he felt exposed to all around him but there’s was nothing he could do. He was told to sit and his body appeared to want to please his master whether he had a choice or not.</p><p>Fortunately, Jaskier didn’t take long to purchase the fragrances he wanted and placed them in the bag he carried. He dived into in again to retrieve something but despite trying, Geralt couldn’t see until it was out of the bag. It was a jar of peanut butter. “You’ve been so well behaved, darling. I think you deserve a little treat.” Jaskier dipped his finger into the jar gently so only a pea size piece was on it. He lifted it towards Geralt’s mouth and it was clear what he intended to make the Witcher do. Surprisingly Geralt couldn’t feel the force of magic that made he do as the Fae asked. The Witcher wasn’t sure what game he was playing at the moment but Jaskier clearly wanted to make him lick it by his own will. “Go on, don’t be shy” Jaskier emphasized by pushing his finger closer to Geralt’s mouth.</p><p>Geralt glared at Jaskier. There was no way he was going to lick the peanut butter. Jaskier only laughed at the sour look on his face, evidently Jaskier found this all humorous and no doubt he would get his way whether Geralt participated willing or not. This small commotion started to draw the local’s eyes and the longer he waited, the more people began to look. Jaskier was challenging him right now and it suddenly felt like a lose-lose situation.</p><p>Hesitantly, Geralt leaned forward, his tongue parting his lips. He quickly swiped the small lump of peanut butter off, relishing in the fact that he could do so quickly and get this game out of the way. The Fae looked overjoyed with the results and to Geralt’s dismay; he dipped his fingers back into the jar. This time, the substance covered three of his fingers, reaching near the bottom of each.</p><p>When he brought them closer to the Witcher’s mouth again, Geralt didn’t get a choice; Jaskier had already won the round before and didn’t need to play again. He felt his face hurriedly move forward, meeting the hand abruptly. His tongue darting out excitedly as a deep blush overtook Geralt’s face. The locals were still watching as Geralt began to suck on Jaskier’s fingers to get every last bit of the peanut butter. He could feel the mess he was making, his saliva going everywhere in his desperation to get it all and he licked enthusiastically at the fingers while his mouth was wide open over them.</p><p>Looking up, he could see how this was affecting the Fae. Jaskier had his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted in enjoyment. It was becoming clearer to Geralt what Jaskier was really up to. If it wasn’t obvious from the small pleased sigh that released from his mouth, the bulge that started to form in Jaskier’s trousers’ was a huge sign.</p><p>Even after his entire treat was cleaned up by his tongue, he continued to ravish the hand presented to him. Much like his now master, his blood unwillingly began to travel south and he sensed himself becoming half hard. Geralt didn’t know if it was the spell making him or if it was just him that was enjoying the activity; he was so lost in his own mind, being consumed with wanting more.</p><p>“You’re so stunning, my wonderful puppy” Jaskier moaned despite the weary audience that was watching.</p><p>The praise sent a jolt of pleasure through him and Geralt found himself crawling closer to Jaskier. The magic pushing Geralt into action and much like a real dog, he began humping Jaskier’s leg. Franticly searching for friction against his master. Despite his mind being clouded, Geralt managed to finally grasp his own thoughts. Being mortified at what he was doing in the middle of the market was starting to set in and he wished he could stop himself but no matter how hard he tried, his body continued to rut against Jaskier’s leg.</p><p>The fragrance stall owner seemed to be the first to break the moment, “Excuse me! You have to control your dog; you can’t allow him to do that here”</p><p>Jaskier merely glanced his way before brushing off the comment as if only a minor inconvenience. He bit his lip to ground himself before putting power behind his words as he spoke, “You love watching this. Love to see my perfect doggy get his treats.” Within moments, all those around shifted from cautious to contented with the events playing before them.</p><p>Geralt was always a private man so to have his basic needs drawn out of him in public was degrading. Moreover, the feeling was doubled by the fact that he couldn’t work out if he was enjoying it or not. His cock was leaking precome all over the fine silks of Jaskier’s clothes while the Fae mumbled words of encouragement to Geralt; making him speed up in excitement. The texture was little compared to that of a person’s hand but in that moment, it felt like the most heavenly sensation.</p><p>“Gods, you’re such a desperate boy” Jaskier mocked as he pressed his leg harder against Geralt’s cock. A snarl emitted from Geralt. At this point, Geralt didn’t know how much longer he could last. He turned his head away from all eyes but unfortunately, that left him only to look downward to his own cock and panic settled within him. Now that he was paying more attention, his cock appeared thicker than normal and he’s fairly sure he would’ve noticed its size before if it were his natural girth. He was quick to connect the dots to Jaskier’s comment earlier about enhancements now. Geralt was always larger than most people but was large enough now that it would surely be uncomfortable to any other person. It didn’t slow his pace down though and soon he was crying out as he spilled all over his stomach and Jaskier’s leg.</p><p>He looked on in fascination as he continued to cum for quite a while; another one of Jaskier’s so called enhancements so it appeared. “My, look at you, trying to breed my leg. I think we’ll have to find a better use for your deliciously thick cock in the future”, Jaskier bent down to be eye level with Geralt who was still marking Jaskier’s leg. The Witcher could see the wet patch that had formed at the Fae’s crotch and he leaned forward to involuntarily sniff at the creature’s stiff cock while Jaskier rubbed his head in praise.</p><p>He stopped coming eventually, he couldn’t tell if he had been minutes or hours, so overwhelmed with the display he just put on. Afterwards, Geralt expected Jaskier to want him to solve his own problem for him so he was startled when he simply picked up the leash and with only the words “come along”, Geralt was once again walking behind the Fae; still covered in his own sticky cum. All he could do was watch his feet put one step in front of the other. He didn’t want to look at the faces of those around him but he could smell how much they enjoyed it, even if it was only influenced by the Fae’s magic.</p><p>They made their way to a tavern, at which time; Jaskier’s cock had softened down slightly. Not that Geralt thought he would care either way. Jaskier ordered himself a drink before dragging them both over to a table. The Fae sat down and Geralt should’ve expected to be made to sit on the floor like he was protecting the Fae but it was still a surprise when he found himself planted next to Jaskier’s leg- the leg that still carried evidence of his actions not long before.</p><p>Jaskier sipped at his drink, eye’s shifting over all those around him and planted his hand on top of Geralt’s head possessively.</p><p>After a moment of silence that Geralt was starting to appreciate, Jaskier turned his head downward to speak quietly to Geralt. “You truly are a brilliant guard dog. You look so stern and cute, I could eat you up! Or I suppose you will be eating me up” He giggled. Gods, Geralt hoped that they would never come across one of his Witcher brothers in this state; he doesn’t think he would be able to deal with them seeing him so degraded or worse, see them made to enjoy it under the Fae’s command.</p><p>Jaskier wiggled in the corner of his vision. “That show outside has got me all restless”. He trailed his hand down from the top of Geralt’s head to glide over his cheek and settled on Geralt’s neck; playing lightly with the hair that fell there. “Do you think you can be a good pet and help me?” He clearly wasn’t expecting a reply as his hand trailed further down to circle Geralt’s nipple. The Witcher snarled at the Fae but he seemed unfazed by the emotions emitting from him.</p><p>Geralt was ashamed to say how quickly his cock began to rise again. “You’re so thick! You’re making me drool already.” He hated how excited Jaskier sounded, he hated how it was happening in public again and he hated how he shivered every time Jaskier’s ring grazed over his sensitive nipples.</p><p>Jaskier scooted forward until his arse was almost over the edge of the seat. He undone the ribbons on the back of his trousers and scooted them over his arse and down to his thighs. With is cock free, Geralt could see that he was still half hard and precome was beginning to drip out. The Witcher’s own cock twitching in response.</p><p>Jaskier took a shaky breathe and could feel himself becoming intensely aroused at the prospect of what he was about to make happen. Without hesitating, Jaskier told Geralt to suck his cock. The abrupt instruction caused Geralt to startle or at least it would have if he were able to stop himself from the swift motion bringing him between Jaskier’s thighs. It was quite a long cock and if circumstances were different, Geralt was sure he would enjoy the idea of sucking such an enticing dick but he was too aware of the tavern full of people and the lack of control he had.</p><p>Geralt’s tongue peaked out from his mouth and licked a strip all the way down Jaskier’s cock. He could feel the Fae tense and hear the loud moan that followed. If the locals before were unaware, they definitely would know what was going on now. Geralt could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand and although he made no eye contact with any, he could sense what felt like a thousand eyes on him. If he closed his eyes, he could block all of it out but as much as he tried, his eyes remained open.</p><p>“Don’t look so grumpy! You’re doing so well, my beautiful puppy” Jaskier’s encouragement was unwantedly stimulating and he began to lick faster. The Fae leaned his head backward and bit his lip to hold back the noises rising to his throat. He didn’t care if people heard him; he could easily take care of that problem and had already; He wanted to be quiet so he could hear every whine that came from Geralt, hear every piece of the Witcher’s tongue as it graced his aching cock and he wanted to hear the growls that he hoped would come out of his pet. He didn’t have to wait long in anticipation, Geralt quickly grew more annoyed as a little magic encouraged him to speed up and looking down, Jaskier could see the blush consuming Geralt’s face and chest.</p><p>A jerk on his leash distracted him briefly and Geralt could see Jaskier’s grip on it tighten subconsciously. The tug pulled at his collar but being unable to move with it from his position, the collar became tight and constricted his airways slightly to an uncomfortable level. Being a Witcher made it slightly less inconvenient but when his licking directed to the head of Jaskier’s cock became more open mouthed, Geralt knew it would be more of a problem soon.</p><p>Jaskier brought his spare hand up to fondle at his own balls as Geralt submerged his mouth onto his lengthy dick. The warmth surrounding him from the action was enticing and convinced him to make Geralt go even further down on him until Jaskier felt himself hit the back of Geralt’s throat with a choke from his pet. It didn’t stop him though and Jaskier gasped as the tightness of his throat was the perfect sensation he needed on his cock. Geralt was straining from trying to break the control but it had no effect and his throat constricted around Jaskier as he swallowed uncomfortably several times for Jaskier’s own pleasure.</p><p>To his relief, he was allowed to move his head up and down after a few moments and he tried to catch his breath around the cock in his mouth. His throat hurt from the prior actions but he found himself going down equally as far each time- progressively getting faster and messier. He was in a whirlwind of emotions and his body was acting like a wild animal eager to mate and consumed with nothing but the thought of ejaculating.</p><p>The Fae was quivering above him in enthusiasm and Geralt was desperate to find a distraction. However, all he could find was the sounds and smells of those around him. The tavern-goers were all taken under by the power of Jaskier and Geralt was overwhelmed with the arousal in the room. By the sound of it, no one held anything back. There were sounds of people jerking off at the sight. At least Geralt wouldn’t be the only one embarrassed from tonight if anyone remembered.</p><p>When his throat was beyond sore, he was blessed with a break. Although, it wasn’t much of a blessing as he hoped because while he had stopped moving, Jaskier had left his cock in his mouth and only seconds later had tensed before spilling his seed into Geralt’s mouth. Geralt greedily swallowed all he could. The taste burning down his throat and yet, he found it ashamedly pleasing.</p><p>“You must be so thirsty, pet. That’s right; swallow all your drink down.” Jaskier’s hand grabbed at Geralt’s hair and pushed him down deep onto the cock as it’s sputtered out the last of the Fae’s cum- releasing him only when he had finished. Jaskier sighed intensely when he flopped backwards in his chair.</p><p>The sounds of those around them hadn’t stopped and now more free, Geralt looked around at the sight of those that were stripped of their dignity. If he wasn’t embarrassed before, he would’ve felt himself heat up at seeing the locals act as if it were a whore house. As it was, he was already flushed far more than a Witcher should be able to get. He could feel his belly full of cum and even though it felt warm and comforting in a way that only sex could satisfy him with, he wanted to glare at the creature that made it happen. He tried to ignore how hard he was himself. Denial was probably best for his mental state.</p><p>The creak of the chair indicated Jaskier finally moving from his position and Geralt directed his gaze back to his puppet master. He loathed that Jaskier was radiating praise from his wide smile and small gentle pets he bestowed upon Geralt. “You were wonderful, Dear”, his eyes wandered down to Geralt’s standing cock and the Fae licked his lips “But I need more. I need my big strong doggy to fill me up.” Jaskier’s breathe quickened in thought.</p><p>Despite all that he had already done today, the idea of fucking Jaskier right here would be the last of his dignity gone. He would be made to desperately find his release in the Fae like an uncontrollable dog in heat and he finally allowed him to consider the idea that he knows he’d like it.</p><p>He growled at Jaskier uselessly. At this point, he knew it did nothing but amuse Jaskier but he couldn’t just roll over and not protest. Like he predicted, the Fae just beamed at the noise.</p><p>The growl did also spur Jaskier into moving- to Geralt’s regret- and he made quick work of pulling his trousers’ off fully instead of having them hinder him at his ankles and limiting how far he could spread his legs. He climbed upon the table, pushing the tankard aside and moved onto his elbows and knees. Tapping the table as if Geralt were a trained pet, the Witcher’s body moved accordingly until he was behind Jaskier. Feet on the ground and body pressed flush against Jaskier’s backside.</p><p>“Show me how talented of a tongue you have, my puppy” impelling Geralt to dive forward to Jaskier’s rim. The muscle clenching and unclenching in excitement. The first touch was enough to get Jaskier going again and he pushed back so Geralt would be faster in breaching the hole.</p><p>Geralt had never done this before and it was quite odd to see how his body seemed to know what to do before he even did, how to reach the right places to get Jaskier quivering and when to pepper in kisses on the hole tenderly to stretch out the activity.</p><p>When he pulled away, Jaskier seemed incoherent and ready to cum again. Giving him breathing time, Geralt looked down at the Fae’s hole and could see it glistening with his saliva sloppily covering it. Stretched only slightly by his tongue and if he were human, Geralt was sure the Fae would get him to open him up more on his fingers but once Jaskier had composed himself more, he didn’t seem to care about any more preparation as Geralt lined himself up with the hole he had just enjoyed.</p><p>The intensity of the day was already becoming Geralt’s norm. He despised it with one part of himself but there was no denying that the exhibition they were putting on was getting to Geralt and it wasn’t just magic driving him to lust. He wanted to disagree with that very idea for as long as he can but he knew that the twitch he felt as his cock brushed Jaskier’s rim was completely his own.</p><p>The sounds of those around him was the final straw of hesitation he had before he pushed forward into Jaskier. A grunt escaped him at the tightness that enclosed around him and he heard Jaskier’s breath hitch in both pain and enjoyment. The new thickness of his cock was surely far too forceful for anyone but the Fae seemed to only push against it to get more.</p><p>He was slow at first- Jaskier’s doing, no doubt- but the sensation was orgasmic. Jaskier seemed to agree as he eagerly shouted words of encouragement. It was to both of their pleasure that Geralt finally bottomed out and drew joint moans from them. “Fuck! Yes, such a good doggy. You’re making me so full, my gorgeous pet”</p><p>It took a while for them to get their bearing and once they did, Geralt began to move. Jaskier could feel the stretch and it was everything he wanted. His puppy was beyond satisfying and he was hit by a wave of pride at capturing the Witcher when he did.</p><p>Geralt was consumed by a hunger which drew uncontrollable groans out of him with every thrust. The heat that was surrounding his cock was pleasantly arousing and although it was becoming looser with each insertion, Jaskier was still satisfyingly tight.</p><p>The Fae was faring no better as his mind became hazy. It was so hard to keep any thought as he was bounced back and forward on the table and he was sure his hold on Geralt wasn’t as strong without his full concentration but that didn’t seem to stop how wonderfully aggressive Geralt seemed to be while fucking him. It only made him harder knowing that there was a high possibility that his puppy was enjoying this as much as he was and didn’t want to stop.</p><p>The pain was becoming more of an ache as his arse became used to the pressure of Geralt’s cock. Their bodies were still snug together and the stretch was continuous but that’s just why Jaskier wanted Geralt. He needed this with every bit of his being; he needed something thick in him to just feel full and his doggy was overwhelmingly big inside him.</p><p>The table covered in precome and the tankard having fallen off quite a while ago, Jaskier was sure it was going to break under the weight and movement of their activity. His knees were beginning to throb and his elbows could barely hold him up any longer. Geralt was becoming erratic in desperation and his thrusts were turning more like quick ruts inside him.</p><p>They both were on the edge. With a few more forceful pushes, Geralt was the first to spill and Jaskier was speechless as his insides became covered in his puppy’s seed. There was so much and it pushed Jaskier over, his own cum covering the wobbly table under him.</p><p>Geralt’s head snapped back and his mouth opened in a silent groan. He found he actually was enjoying this and as he heard a few quiet “Good boy” from Jaskier, he also found he wanted to do it again; he wanted to please his master.</p><p>With shaky legs, Jaskier moved forward off Geralt’s cock and as it went out past his rim, he moaned once more into his arms.</p><p>Regaining some control, he manipulated Geralt’s body so he was sitting back on the floor on his knees like the good dog he was. Jaskier soon followed him and climbed off the table, bending down in front of Geralt. The pull in his arse he felt when he bent made him stop briefly and his dick futilely tried to get hard again from the pleasure of the ache. “You were so good. My delightful stud, the perfect guard dog. You bred me so well” He leant forward to kiss Geralt on the nose.</p><p>“I have a treat for you for being so well behaved” Jaskier smiled as he stood back up- His legs were wobbly and cum was beginning to drip down his leg but he was determined to give his puppy a good show.</p><p>Bending over the table, he swiftly gained the attention of Geralt as his face was merely inches from where Jaskier arse was. The perfect line of sight as Jaskier got the tavern owner to make his way over.</p><p>Jaskier turned his head to face Geralt. “I want to be full of your pups for as long as I can, darling. Gonna give you a show as these people hold your cum in me, filling me to the brim just for you”</p><p>The tavern owner was already covered in his own seed but with a little influence from the Fae, he was quick to get it up again and Geralt got to watch closely as the man filled Jaskier’s now loose and abused hole. The man was pushing all of the cum already in Jaskier back in and it didn’t take long for Jaskier to cum for a third time that day.</p><p>Geralt watched intently as the Fae was used so closely to him. The fact that Geralt’s seed was being kept inside the Fae shouldn’t be as arousing to Geralt as it was and he found he was easily erect again.</p><p>It went on for not too long, the tavern owner not able to hold back and filling Jaskier even fuller than he already was but that didn’t stop Jaskier as he just got another person to take his place and another after that until he belly was bulging and he couldn’t fit any more in him.</p><p>Geralt got to watch it all night and by the end, it hurt to get hard even though that didn’t stop it from happening. He hoped he had it in him to go again tonight. He was a good puppy and wanted to stuff his owner up one last time, his overused hole begging to be filled again. Jaskier was aware that none of the other people had stretched him like Geralt had and although Jaskier was full of so many people’s cum, he wanted Geralt to smell his own seed covering Jaskier. Filling him and dripping out of him. His perfect puppy.</p><p>And once they’ve recovered tonight, Jaskier will treat his puppy again tomorrow. Maybe he’ll train him to take Jaskier’s cock. Train him to naturally sit by his side or when he’s been really good, sit on him- making him warm his master’s cock. But mostly, Jaskier wants his puppy filling him every day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do I love creature Jaskier using his powers over people? Yes, yes I do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>